


Hellfire

by Awenseth



Category: Christian Scripture & Lore, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Obsession, pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a original title, but it has to do... </p><p>On the night before Frollo starts his hunt after Esmeralda he needs to fight against his own desires, but the appearance of a strange arrival seals everyones fate. Preview prologue for a later story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm…don’t ask how this happened…I’m never sure by most of my stories…

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti_  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis 

The sun had long since set above the lively city of Paris, but still the darkness of the night hadn’t taken over the endless sky. While above the stars glistered like diamonds on black velvet so was the sky still colored a light pale blue which turned darker with each glance you took upwards. The familiar calling voice of the bells of Notre Dame filled the night air. 

Calling for the mess. 

The melody run through the city together with the soft night breeze, reaching every ear. Claude Frollo was no exception as he stood on the stone balcony of the Palest of Judgment. 

_Beata Maria_  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud 

_Et tibit Pater_

_Beata Maria_  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd 

He had always been a righteous man, living, breathing, existing only for God’s words. He had always fought against the sinners, hunted after them to bring the world redemption. Always fighting in the name of God, but now…

…his own soul got poisoned by the unholy darkness of Lucifer. 

_Quia peccavi nimis_

Taking his eyes from the dome Frollo walked back inside again. His hopes to clear away the darkness with the sight of God’s holly house and the fresh night air were shattered. Not even the sound of the ancient bells could drive away the dark, sifull thoughts plaguing him. This disgusting carving of bodily heat and pleasure clawed on his soul, burned his skin with the fires of Hell. Never in is life had he fallen victim to such vile and hideous torment… 

…because of one glance. 

_Then tell me, Maria_  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul 

_Cogitatione_

_I feel her, I see her_  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control 

Eyes gazing up at the ebony cross above his fireplace from this position seemed the room so much more ominous. Taking a few hasty steps in the fireplace's direction, even the orange flames formed her. That body only born to lead men to sin, raven hair like the darkest night, enchanting green eyes. Only even thinking about her let the flames threatening to consume his body burn stronger. 

_Verbo et opera_

Remembering something he put his hand inside his dark judge robes and pulled out the silken cloth she had wrapped around her shoulders by her performance. 

In that blood red dress… 

The silk felt cool against his skin which felt like on fire, spreading her sweet scent which still lingered on it. 

No!

He needed to stop these thoughts. He wanted her, but that wasn’t right. That woman must have set some kind of spell on him, this was the only explaining. How could he have been so blind asto fall for a witch like her! Like a lamb walking right into the forest where the wolf already waits. That impure gypsy woman, the daughter of Lillith had cast her spell on him to damn his pure soul!

_Like fire_  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault 

Shadows danced in an eerie way in the light of the flames. Soon the shadows started taking forms in Frollo’s scared eyes and delirious mid, red cloaked faceless figures, only the darkness looked back from under their hoods. 

_Mea culpa_

The strange red monks seemed to whisper to him, filling his soul with dread. The scene was filling him with terror and dread. 

_I'm not to blame_

No, it was not his fault that he felt these desires! No, it was all her fault…

…Esmeralda. 

Still the whisperings didn’t cease as the figures stared at him from under their empty hoods. 

_Mea culpa_

_It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame_

This was all only Esmeralda’s fault for bewitching him! His body yearned for her touch, to feel her close and soon his soul would follow. No matter how much he fought against it his desires and virtues battled inside his soul slowly pushing him deeper into the darkness of insanity. Everything for which he had lived was slowly slipping away. 

_Mea maxima culpa_

_It's not my fault_

Everything was slipping trough his hands leaving only the desire behind. His eyes fell again on the cross illuminated by the burning flames which seemed to have gotten more stronger as had the shadows started to move together more threateningly. 

_Mea culpa_

_If in God's plan_

_Mea culpa_

These thoughts, these desires were corrupting him. The light of God seemed to slowly dim away just like the setting sun. 

_He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man_

_Mea maxima culpa_

No! He needed to get away from all of these. All his life he had lived after the Bible, he would not loose everything for which he had fought so hard because of a single woman. 

A gypsy none then less!

_Protect me, Maria_  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone 

He prayed to the Holy Virgin, the only woman deserving his admiration, hoping to push away the thoughts of Esmeralda, but to no vail…Soon the smoke of the flames seemed to take upon the appearance of the witch which had captured his heart. Holding her delicate arms out in his direction, to take him into a longing embrace, but as he stepped closer the image disappeared like an illusion. Tuning around panting into the direction of the opening door he spotted one of his guards, there in streaming light from the hall cowering his whole body in shadows. 

“Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped.” he said in a slightly nervous voice startling the other. 

“What?” Frollo heard himself ask in an unbelieving tone while attempting to calm his breathing and flatten his hair. 

“She’s no longer in the cathedral. She's gone.” come the answer. 

“But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot.” he snapped as the man departed hurriedly. How could this happen? He had guards at every entrance she couldn’t have left, but that didn’t matter anymore, she couldn’t get away. “I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris.” he said as he stared into he blazing flames which consumed the silken cloth greedily as he threw it into the flames. 

_Hellfire_  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn 

He had made up his mind, the decision had fallen as dark shadows and flames danced around him. 

_Kyrie Eleison_

_God have mercy on her_

She would belong to him, these were his thoughts as he slowly backed to the cool wall. 

_Kyrie Eleison_

_God have mercy on me_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

Soon darkness surrounded him as his tormented mind fell into empty unconsciousness. 

He didn’t know how long he had lain there on the cold stone floor, but it was still dark outside so it couldn’t have been that long. Confirmation come when the distant sound of Notre Dame’s bells hit his ears. 

The bells had hit midnight. 

Picking himself up carefully from the ground stood Frollo shakily in front of the balcony door which let the pale silver light of the full moon through. Looking carefully around the room he noted that even if still frightening were the shadow acting normal. This only eased his beating heart for a little bit while he forced away the memories from a few hours ago into the back of his mind, but soon the dreadful feeling of not being alone anymore washed over him like an icy shower. 

“So you’r finally awake.” said suddenly a hoarse voice, like dried leaves, from near the fireplace. 

Looking up as he didn’t spot anyone standing there up to the cross where he spotted a black crow sitting, its dark eyes boring into his. Now he was really starting to loose his mind, his hallucinations were really going overboard. Why did God let such terrible things happen to him? 

“You know that your great God only rarely sees it important to answer to the questions of his children.” come again the voice mockingly as the black bird spread his wings and flew from the cross before transforming much to Frollo’s horror into a man. 

Pale alabaster skin nearly gloved in the faint silver light of the moon, long crimson locks fell over thin shoulders clad in a black cloak, hiding the fine silken clothing and well built body beneath. Frollo stared with a trembling heart at the man in front of him, words caught in his now terribly dry feeling throat. 

“Now really, is this the way to greet a guest who is here to offer you his help?” the man asked smiling, revealing sharp teeth hidden behind pale lips. 

“W…who are you?” Frollo finally managed to get out. 

“Whom am I really? Hmm…let me see, it all depends who is using my name so choose one. They name me usually Naberius, Naberus, Nebiros, Cerberus or Cerbere, though I like the names Naberius and Nebiros the best, but let’s stick to Naberius that is more formal.” with each word the man spoke felt Frollo himself nearer to the brink of falling again into darkness. 

“Y…you are a Marquis of Hell!” this was only a hallucination, an illusion brought forth by his delirious mind! 

“I can assure you that I’m no illusion.” Naberius answered as if he had read Frollo’s mind. “Now about my help, you wish to posses about this gypsy girl am I right?” 

“My resolve in God is unwavering, I will not bid a contract with a creature of Hell so that they may gain my soul.” 

“Oh, I'm begging to differ. I’m by no means one of my siblings running after the souls of mortals, I’m a teacher. I teach men to be cunning in all arts may it be the fine arts, science or even rhetoric.” the demon said while waving his clawed hands looking slightly offended. 

“Then what do you wish from me?” Frollo heard himself ask growing curious as his wish to gain Esmeralda started growing stronger again. 

“That is easy, while I don't run around making contracts for souls pointlessly I decided to come here with a little request.” he said smirking, golden eyes gleaming in a strange light. 

“And what might that be if I may ask?” 

“I will help you find the Court of Miracles where your beloved Esmeralda hides in exchange for each gypsy you capture there. I may be a teacher, but as a demon I need to damn some souls, sadly this also belongs to the job.” Naberius replied in mock agony. “So what do you say.” this was not meant as a question. 

Frollo watched the creature for a while. He would ultimately betray God if he choose to make a contract with a demon, but on the other hand if he wouldn’t get Esmeralda he was sure that insanity would consume him eternally. 

In both ways would his soul be damned… 

“I accept.” were the words leaving his mouth as the demon Naberius smirked in triumph while holding out a clawed hand for him to take.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

On the next day were the guards waiting patiently on the street not far away from the Palest of Judgment when Frollo’s carriage arrived. Opening the door carefully walked the man outside, looking paler and he had his hand on the forehead while the other held the door for support.

“Are you feeling alright, sir?” asked Phoebus the new leader of the guards as he looked at the man carefully asto make sure that he doesn’t fall. 

“I'm alright...just had a little trouble with the fireplace.” Frollo replied remembering with a shudder just what kind of trouble it had been. 

“Right. What are your orders?” Phoebus asked, deciding that it was better he does not know what his superiour meant. 

“Find the gypsy girl.” Frollo ordered as his men set to work. _“When the city is enfolded by flames I will give you my sign.”_ he heard Naberius’s word’s still ringing in his ears. 

_Mea maxima culpa_

Owari


End file.
